


Summer Days

by librarianlazuli



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarianlazuli/pseuds/librarianlazuli
Summary: Emma Frost finds a swaddled baby in a basket at her doorstep and takes her in.





	1. Invitation

Emma lay in bed listening to the patter of rain against the window. It had been ongoing for 3 hours and did not seem close to ending. Changing to her diamond form, Emma grabbed a pen on the nightstand and flicked it toward, where it'd stand among the dozens of others. She no longer had any involvement with the Hellfire Club and had not spoken with the X-Men or Xavier in what must have been weeks or months.

Outside, cars rushed through the streets and people ran across slippery sidewalks to dry themselves indoors.

A few taps on the front door awoke Emma and she headed to see who would be there at 2 am. She opened the door and saw only a basket with a sleeping baby inside. A note was nestled next to the baby's head.

"Please look after my little flower, Illyana," the note read.

Puzzled, Emma looked all across for anyone and saw only a pair of men helping each other get home after a night of heavy drinking. 

She then carried both baby and basket inside, away from the rain.

"Let's get you a bed," Emma said to Illyana.


	2. First Nights

Illyana rustled in the blanket before awaking and seeing Emma's face for the first time. She began to cry.

"Are you tired? Hungry? Upset?" Emma asked the baby.

Emma tried rocking the baby back and forth, and singing Rock-a-bye Baby, to no avail.

An idea then floated through Emma's head.

"Let's see if this helps," she said before changing to her diamond form.

Illyana immediately stopped crying and reached out to touch Emma's face, smiling.

"Babies are a lot," Emma thought to herself.

***********

"Yana, breakfast!" Emma called out.

"Coming!" Illyana said. hurrying down the stairs.

Two plates of omelettes sat at the table next to two mugs of hot chocolate. Illyana finished her omelette in two bites before throwing on her backpack.

"Ready for school?" Emma asked.

"Always!" Illyana said, beaming.

"You have a good day, and I'll see you later," Emma told her.

Illyana then hurried out the door to catch the bus. She waved to Emma from her seat and Emma smiled.

Cleaning the plates and mugs, Emma heard a bang at the door. Opening it, she saw someone she hadn't seen in over ten years.

"Belasco........"


	3. Past, Returned

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

Belasco's eyes wandered around the inside of the house, flitting for any sign of Illyana.

"I'm here for......an investment. It wasn't easy finding out where the brat was dropped off," the demon replied, rubbing at a red spot on his forefinger.

He began to step toward the inside of Emma's home when Emma thrust her hand across the doorway. The two locked eyes for what seemed an eternity before Belasco retreated his foot.

"Apologies, White Queen. Another day," Belasco said. Emma's eye twitched at the name.

Belasco muttered a spell and vanished in front of Emma. She then shut the door and went to the living room to relax. Her fingers rapped at the chair's arm rest for several minutes and thoughts of Belasco and other enemies went through her head.

"What do I do?" she said to herself over and over.

A soft knock came at the door, jolting Emma out of the chair. 

"Mom?" Illyana said on the other side.

Emma opened the door. "I'm sorry," she said.

Illyana gave Emma a hug and a tear fell down her face.

"Go put your backpack away and tell me about school today, Yana," Emma told her.

Emma dialed Jean.

"Hello?" Jean began.

"Jean? Belasco showed up," Emma said.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, and we'll have to talk about this later, Yana's home," Emma replied.

"Today we learned about mult-mult-mult...." Illyana said.

"Multiplication?"

"Yeah! Oh and at recess, I kicked the red ball so far!" Illyana smiled.

"How far?" Emma asked.

"SO FAR!" she yelled, causing Emma to smile and kiss her head.

"I'm proud of you, Yana," Emma said. "Go do your homework and I'll make dinner."


	4. Past, Returned

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

Belasco's eyes wandered around the inside of the house, flitting for any sign of Illyana.

"I'm here for......an investment. It wasn't easy finding out where the brat was dropped off," the demon replied, rubbing at a red spot on his forefinger.

He began to step toward the inside of Emma's home when Emma thrust her hand across the doorway. The two locked eyes for what seemed an eternity before Belasco retreated his foot.

"Apologies, White Queen. Another day," Belasco said. Emma's eye twitched at the name.

Belasco muttered a spell and vanished in front of Emma. She then shut the door and went to the living room to relax. Her fingers rapped at the chair's arm rest for several minutes and thoughts of Belasco and other enemies went through her head.

"What do I do?" she said to herself over and over.

A soft knock came at the door, jolting Emma out of the chair. 

"Mom?" Illyana said on the other side.

Emma opened the door. "I'm sorry," she said.

Illyana gave Emma a hug and a tear fell down her face.

"Go put your backpack away and tell me about school today, Yana," Emma told her.

Emma dialed Jean.

"Hello?" Jean began.

"Jean? Belasco showed up," Emma said.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, and we'll have to talk about this later, Yana's home," Emma replied.

"Today we learned about mult-mult-mult...." Illyana said.

"Multiplication?"

"Yeah! Oh and at recess, I kicked the red ball so far!" Illyana smiled.

"How far?" Emma asked.

"SO FAR!" she yelled, causing Emma to smile and kiss her head.

"I'm proud of you, Yana," Emma said. "Go do your homework and I'll make dinner."


End file.
